


little (giant) coward

by hanashtro



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont know who to tag in the relationship, ok i tagged them all but, read to find out i guess??, the others are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanashtro/pseuds/hanashtro
Summary: Sanha is scared of Bin (and we all know that).





	little (giant) coward

**Author's Note:**

> my very first post here! (newbie and kinda lost, perhaps a little help?)
> 
> \- - -  
> i wrote this in less than 20 minutes when i woke up yesterday, so apologies in advance for all the errors! i was too lazy to edit hehe

It was Sanha’s 19th birthday, and his hyungs thought it would be the best time to make the youngest experience how it’s like to be drunk.

Three hours have passed, barely none of them are sober. They spun the bottle to know who’s next to play truth-or-dare.

Sanha. Bin.

The members decided it’s gonna be a _yaja time._

__

__

Sanha, being out of control, started talking down to his hyung. “You know B-Bin, I’ve been waiting for this. Thank God I’m 19 now. You should leave me alone from this day on- b-because...” The youngest could barely speak _(and think)_ straight. He couldn’t proceed with what he’s saying, that he ended up thanking his other hyungs for this opportunity. “Thank you Myungjun-hyung, Jinwoo-hyung, Dongmin-“

Bin didn’t let the youngest finish, “You know what kid? It’s your birthday, yes, thanks for the _banmal_ but maybe this is the best time to tell them.” He shifted his attention to the other members, who seem soulless, but still looking confused with what he was saying. “You know guys, Sanha here, h-he couldn’t talk down on me. For years he’s been like this. He’s scared of me, because I know of one thing that you guys didn’t know.” He shook his head and flashed a grin, “I’ve known it for years. Sanha likes-“

__

Even before the older could continue, Sanha shut him down by giving a peck on his lips, giving everyone in the room a shock —including Bin, and Sanha himself.

“Y-yes, I like Bin-hyung.” Sanha confessed.

A _big NO_ reflected on Bin’s face. While the others, celebrated with squeals and giggles. They kept teasing the youngest for finally coming out to them.

Sanha likes Park Minhyuk so much, that if it takes lying to everyone about him liking Bin (and giving Bin his first kiss), then be it. As long as his growing friendship with Minhyuk won’t be ruined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> that little (giant) coward. (-.-)
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope it still turned out fine. any comment will be very appreciated!
> 
> and, uhm, i’m still lost. (-.-)


End file.
